


i want you to love me, love me

by winkop



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Bae Jinyoung, Mentioned Lai Guanlin, Mentioned Ong Seongwoo, Mentioned Park Woojin - Freeform, idek what the title is but it’s the winner song, nielwink is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkop/pseuds/winkop
Summary: Jisung is officially tired of seeing Daniel and Jihoon dancing around each other and flirting without even knowing it. It’s time they realised their feelings for each other and Jisung is getting impatient.





	i want you to love me, love me

Jisung wants to tell Daniel and Jihoon to just kiss already. Just hold his hand, Jihoon. Just hug him, Daniel. Get married already. But Jisung knows he can’t force things. 

“Jihoon ah.”

The group was in the dressing room, getting ready to perform again. Jisung found it was just the right time to pull Jihoon aside while Daniel was getting his hair and makeup touched up.

Jihoon looks at Jisung with his eyes wide and eyebrows raised, wondering what his hyung wanted that he had to whisper.

“I saw what you did there.” Jisung gives him a face that looks very suspecting and he rolls his eyes when Jihoon says he has no idea what he was talking about. 

“I saw you during the Twilight stage.”

Jihoon is still clueless and he’s beginning to think his hyung has gone nuts while Jisung whips his head around to see if anyone was listening before whispering, “You, Daniel, butt pat. I saw it all with my two innocent eyes.

Oh, what did I do to deserve this.”

Jihoon wants to remind Jisung that no, he is not at all innocent, but Jihoon is a little embarrassed and he can only bite his lower lip out of nervousness as Jisung speaks to him.

“And don’t let me get started on that kissy face you made at him. You people disgust me. Being nasty in public.”

“Hyung.”

Jisung looks at Jihoon to find him a bit red in the face, and playing with his fingers.

“Do you think Niel hyung likes it when I do that stuff? do you think he likes me..” Jihoon mumbles the last bit softly but Jisung hears it alright, and he’s seriously about to facepalm so hard.

“You mean you don’t see? The way he smiled when you did that? He likes you Jihoonie it’s so obvious .”

Jihoon ponders about it some more and remembers that Daniel wouldn’t even look at him when he did that.

“Jihoon. Daniel likes you. He didn’t look at you because he was shy. Do you get it now?” Jisung reasons with him.

“I don’t know hyu-“ Jihoon is interrupted by the sound of Jisung’s stylist calling him over for his turn to get touched up and the conversation ends there. 

When Daniel comes over to put an arm around his waist, he smiles at him like he normally would despite the rapid beating of his heart.

 

Even after many occurrences, skinship with Daniel still makes Jihoon nervous. It all started as fan service for the fans, but soon after it became a habit for both of them, to be naturally close to each other and to initiate skinship.

So when Jihoon gets a little closer to Daniel’s face for the next Twilight stage, Daniel can literally feel Jihoon’s hot breath on his neck, and he’s grinning his face off, unable to control his facial expressions. And then there’s Jisung, watching them from the side, and he notices the tinge of pink both of them have on their faces and he resists the urge to facepalm again.

 

Jisung sees them together again in the living room and this time Daniel has his head on Jihoon’s lap while Jihoon runs his hair through his fingers. Jihoon looks up and makes eye contact with Jisung who gives him a knowing look which he ignores. Reluctantly, he nudges for Daniel to get up and sleep on a proper bed and he drags his feet to his room half awake. Jihoon already knows Jisung is walking towards him and doesn’t know what to expect.

“Are you sure you guys aren’t dating already? It hasn’t been your third anniversary yet? Hm?” Jisung asks sarcastically.

Jihoon sighs and leans back into the couch. “Hyung I can’t just tell him that I like him. How are you so sure if he even likes me that way? And even if he did, what if things won’t be the same”

“Okay firstly, I am a 101% sure that he’s whipped for you and secondly, how different would things be when you guys already act like an old married couple?”

“If you don’t believe me—,” Jisung stops mid sentence as he gets an idea, and Jihoon knows that look on his face and it’s not a good one. 

“Make him jealous.”

 

Jihoon doesn’t know what gets him to listen to Jisung but he guesses that he’s curious too, to find out about how Daniel feels about him. 

He doesn’t even realise he’s making Daniel jealous when he’s napping with Guanlin, or when he giggles softly into Seongwoo’s ear after hearing one of his jokes, or when Jinyoung gives him a tight hug and calls him cute. Daniel noticed all of this but he could not do anything about it. He knew it was normal for the members to be close with each other but he couldn’t help but feel a little insecure. Still, he didn’t say anything to Jihoon and kept a straight face, only smiling when jihoon gave him attention.

But the last straw was when the two Parks got a little too close for his comfort. And it’s happened way too many times for him to ignore. Daniel was shocked to see still pictures on Twitter of Woojin with his hand on Jihoon’s neck, and leaning in for a kiss during the recent fancon. He sits up, ready to confront Jihoon who was sitting right beside him, and taps him on the shoulder. “Excuse me.”

Jihoon turns away from the television to face Daniel who had a serious look on his face. “What is this.”

Daniel shoves the phone in Jihoon’s face and waits for him to respond. He hears Jihoon let out a chuckle and Jihoon replies “Woojin was just messing around hyung.” He laughs again, thinking about that time when he realises Daniel isn’t laughing with him. “What’s wrong?”

“How come you never kiss me?” 

There is an awkward silence when Daniel realises he really just said that and Jihoon is stuck confirming he heard that right.

“What are you talking about hyung it wasn’t a kiss it was an almost kiss. There’s a difference. And why do you sound jealo—“

Oh.

“Oh.” 

There are a few moments in which Daniel contemplates his next actions when he decides fuck it.

“How come you never kiss me? Sure we’ve done the other skinships but not kisses. How come Woojin can and I can’t?”

Jihoon stares at Daniel innocently and replies calmly. “Hyung I never said you couldn’t though.” 

This time, Daniel doesn’t know how to answer him because he’s right, he never said he couldn’t, it was just that he was too shy to make a move.

What he doesn’t expect is for Jihoon to peck him on the lips, and it takes a few seconds for him to take it in. Jihoon is staring at him shyly, and his heart races. 

“What just— did you— you—“ Daniel is amazed and he can’t even form sentences.

Meanwhile, Jihoon is laughing, and Daniel finds him so beautiful like this, wanting to pull him closer and hold him tight.

 

“Was that okay?” Jihoon asks when he finishes laughing and waits patiently for Daniel’s answer. “It was okay. It was. More than okay.” Daniel looks up slowly and expectantly, wishing for Jihoon to kiss him again. 

As if getting the message, Jihoon wraps his arms around Daniel’s neck and moves in closer to his face. Jihoon stares at his hyung’s face for a while, admiring his features, before leaning in and placing his lips on Daniel’s. 

He gives him a simple peck on the lips once, twice and then letting go, kissing daniel slowly and relishing in the feeling of his lips against his. Daniel smiles while kissing Jihoon and hums, cause he’s been waiting for this for so long , and now that it’s actually happening, he doesn’t want it to stop. Daniel pulls Jihoon by the waist to bring him closer when he feels the other playing with his hair at the back of his head. And he sighs because Jihoon feels so soft, warm, and it brings comfort to him.

 

It’s suddenly too hot in the room and Daniel and Jihoon break apart from each other. They’re still shy from the kiss and they don’t know what’s next when they’re interrupted by the sound of people coming through the front door. 

Numerous gasps are heard from the members when they spot Daniel’s and Jihoon’s lips red and a little bit swollen, and they can only imagine what was going on before they came to the scene.

“Wow I never thought I’d see the day”  


“Filthy”  


“What the fuck are you guys animals?”  


“They are wearing reindeer onesies so i guess they sort of are?” 

“Fucking finally.” Jisung stands between them and his face gives off a look of accomplishment. No one but Jihoon knows why he says it so proudly, so the rest of the members are looking at him strangely. Seriously, what’s wrong with this hyung 

 

Daniel reaches out for Jihoon’s hand underneath the many pillows on the couch and grins when his fingers intertwine with the other’s. Jihoon can’t hide his smile either, and holds Daniel’s hand tightly, like he doesn’t want to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually just wrote this because my nielwink deprived ass got some nielwink today so I just had to and I don’t rlly know about this whole fic writing thing but I’m trying hahahah :D


End file.
